1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a printing apparatus including a housing.
2. Related Art
A housing of a printing apparatus is provided with a door and the like which a person such as a user uses to access components of the printing apparatus housed in the housing in various operations, maintenance, and the like.
In a printing apparatus of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-130578, a housing is provided with an operation panel which functions as a door for accessing parts in a control area of an apparatus upper portion and with a front door for accessing parts in an ink area on a front side of an apparatus lower portion. Moreover, this printing apparatus further includes a partition door which partitions a drive system area on a back side and the ink area on the front side in the apparatus lower portion, and from which parts in the drive system area can be accessed.